


By your side

by YakuLevForTheWin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bg kuroken, Caretaking, Fever, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, out of character is on me, they're so cute, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakuLevForTheWin/pseuds/YakuLevForTheWin
Summary: It could have been an ordinary day for Yaku if it hadn’t been for the fact that he woke up with a pounding headache. After he laid motionless in bed for five minutes, waiting for the pain in his head to cease itself. But unfortunately, the dizziness lingered and the insides of his skull throbbed more intensely.Yaku doesn't know his limits, but gratefully, his boyfriend will always be by his side.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	By your side

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just so you know this is the very first fic I've completed. (Most of others are mostly unfinished lol.) And English isn't my mother language either so if there's any grammar mistakes or misspelled words, the blame is on me.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

It could have been an ordinary day for Yaku if it hadn’t been for the fact that he woke up with a pounding headache. After he laid motionless in bed for five minutes, waiting for the pain in his head to cease itself. But unfortunately, the dizziness lingered and the insides of his skull throbbed more intensely. Deciding he’ll just have to deal with it throughout the day, he grudgingly got up and got himself ready for school. As a third year with all the exams and volleyball practices in full swing, he really couldn’t afford to have a day off.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in slow motion. It was only ten minutes into the first lesson that Yaku knew it was no good. He could hardly keep up with teacher, let alone understanding the lesson. And he was definitely sure a pair of golden eyes was shooting him reproachful looks from time to time. Not helping, he thought bitterly, as the lesson dragged on.  
As soon as the bell sounded, Yaku slumped on his desk, his head buried in his his arms.

“You shouldn’t even have come today.” A voice came from above him.

“Shut up, Kuro.” Yaku snapped back. But he knew Kuroo had a fair point.

“I’m serious. How on earth did you manage to come to school in this state without killing yourself?” Kuroo eyed him in disbelief.

“My head’s killing me now.” Yaku’s voice came out muffled from the crook of his arms. “Can you speed it up a bit?”

“No shit.” Kuroo stated simply. “And I’m gonna ban you from practice today.”

“What?” Yaku sprang up so suddenly that a bout of dizziness overwhelmed him, and it took a while for the world to steady itself before Yaku can glare back at him and exclaim. “You can’t do that!”

“Why can’t I?” Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “Take a look at yourself. In this state you’ll be using your face to receive the ball instead.”  


“Just because you’re the captain doesn’t mean that you can decide whether I’d go to practice or not, and I’m going.” Yaku muttered stubbornly, though avoiding eye contact with Kuroo. It was true that he felt terrible at the moment, but he’s the libero, he can’t miss practice.

“Fine then, I’ll go to Coach Nekomata.”

Yaku scowled but didn’t answer.

***

Things didn’t improve after that. On the contrary, it just got worse. If Yaku said that he had been feeling terrible before, it was nothing like he felt like afterwards. The pain in his head severed as if it would burst open. After two more classes, Yaku was slightly aware the shivers climbing up his spine. Damn it. Definitely a warning that he’s burning up a fever. And Kuroo wasn’t helping matters either. Yaku saw him scoot over to Kenma, who had dropped in for lunch, talking in low voices, and both of them kept shooting glances at him during their conversation. Well, Kuroo was the one who kept looking at him anyway. But even Kenma looked up from his game and frowned at his direction twice.

They’re talking about me. Yaku thought miserably, nibbling a cauliflower from his lunch, but he really didn’t have the appetite to finish the food in front of him. Though he managed to force down half of his meal before slumping back down on his desk and closing his eyes. Allowing himself to drift off for the rest of the lunch break.

After a refreshing nap Yaku felt better than he was this morning. Even though the headache still lingered but it did die down for a bit. The fever chills had disappeared, and he was actually conscious enough to focus in class. Relieved that his headache had subsided a little, and probably, he could actually survive volleyball practice. Yaku set off for the gym as soon as the bell rang, signaling both the end of school and the start of after-school club activities. He was already tugging on his shorts when Kuroo arrived at the club room with Kenma. 

“I thought I wouldn’t see you here today.” Kuroo was slightly taken aback at the presence of their older libero, but he recovered soon enough.

“I’m fine now. It’s just probably stress and stuff. You know.” Yaku reassured him. Kuroo gave him another suspicious look and turned away to fetch his T-shirt. Kenma, on the other hand, had his gaze fixed on the faint red tint spread across Yaku’s cheeks. It made Yaku uneasy, but gratefully, Kenma turned away and said nothing more on the subject.

The rest of the team arrived by twos and threes, greeting one another. And moments later Yaku’s vision was blocked by a whirl of sliver-gray hair as Lev rushed into the room, going straight towards Yaku. Bouts of laughter roared from the others, but the team all knew that they were dating and were actually quite used to it, though it wasn’t a secret anyway. The same goes for their captain and their setter, and the team accepted them, too.

“Whoa, hey, let go of me, dummy. I can’t breathe.” Yaku poked Lev playfully in the ribs as the team cracked into another fit of laughter, but they turned away to give them a bit of privacy.  


”Sorry.” Lev loosened his grip and grinned down at his boyfriend. His expression abruptly changed however, as Yaku gave a tiny wince when he looked down.  
“Yaku-san, are you okay?” Lev asked, alarmed.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m okay. Just didn’t sleep well last night.” Yaku forced a smile at Lev and tried to look reassuring, but this was a downright lie. A burst of pain had just exploded in his head, and it was taking all he could not to collapse.

It took some time for Yaku to convince Lev that he’s fine and to shoo him away so that Lev can get changed for practice. Once Lev had left him, Yaku flopped down on the floor with his head resting on his knees. Waiting for the piercing pain in his temple to stop.

Fortunately, the dizziness in Yaku’s head faded rather quickly, and he was able to pretend that he’s only putting on his knee pads when Lev bounded back to his side.

“Okay, guys, enough stalling. Warm-up in the gym in two minutes!” Kuroo’s voice rang out throughout the overcrowded room.

There were a few groans and protests among the rest of the team, but they did as they were told all the same. At which Kenma appeared quietly at Lev’s side and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Lev? Can I have a word?”

Though startled and bewildered at the sudden presence of their setter, Lev let himself led away.

Yaku’s insides squirmed in discomfort. He was almost sure what Kenma is up to. And sure enough, when Lev came back he’s frowning at his boyfriend. When Lev opened his mouth, Yaku quickly interrupted him.  


“I know what you’re gonna say,” Yaku said hastily, “but I’m really fine now, honest!”

Lev ignored him, placing his large palm on Yaku’s forehead. “You don’t feel particularly warm, but-” Lev’s green eyes lingered on the pink blotches still spread across Yaku’s cheeks. Clearly in doubt.

“I’m fine.” Yaku insisted, taking Lev’s hand off his forehead and pulling it in his own. “C’mon, or Kuroo’s gonna have a fit if he sees us still staying here.”

“Hey,” Lev gave Yaku’s hand a little squeeze, making the latter turn around, puzzled. “Just…don’t overdo it, okay?”

Yaku nodded, and the pair walked out of the club room.

***

Practice that day wasn’t that easy. Yaku found it hard to focus because he knew at least three pairs of eyes were watching him as he received every ball. The throbbing in the back of his head had returned, growing more intense than ever. His limbs flet like lead and it’s taking him every effort to lunge forward and save the ball. Again and again Yaku plunged to the ground to save, and every time he did so his body ached more than ever. Soon not only his head but every part of his body was screaming in protest. Just as Yaku thought he would pass out, Kuroo called for mid-break.

Gratefully, Yaku managed to make it to the benches without collapsing. He grabbed his water bottle and tried to open it, but his hands were shaking so badly that he could hardly hold it still. A hand, slightly bigger and paler than Yaku’s, covered his trembling ones and opened the water bottle for him. Yaku looked up, and it took a moment to take in his lanky boyfriend’s image.

“Here.” Lev helped Yaku steady the water bottle in his hands and brought it to his mouth. After several small sips, however, Yaku refused the water and buried his face in a towel.

“Yaku-san?” Lev asked tentatively, “You alright?” It’s quite surprising to see Lev being so considerate, after all, he’s usually the one who accidentally offends others by his blunt words.  
Yaku gave a muffled groan and looked up, hazy-eyed, his sweaty bangs clung to his forehead, and the red patches on his cheeks were distinct.

“I think so…” Yaku muttered, rubbing his temple. ‘Gimme a sec.”

Yaku’s whole body was hunched over, and he’s taking in harsh breaths, shivering slightly.

“Yaku-san.” Lev spoke quietly, placing his hand on Yaku’s lap. “Remember what I said about not overdoing it?”

Yaku was silent for a moment, and he nodded, staring at the wooden-tiled floor.

“Sorry for startling you.” Yaku said suddenly, eyes still fixed on the ground. “I’m okay now.”

“Is it the headache?”

“Did Kenma tell you everything?” Yaku asked grouchily but got up to his feet, Kuroo was calling out that it’s time to resume play. “Let’s go, there’s only half an hour left until practice’s over, I’ll survive.” 

In truth, Lev really wanted to stop Yaku from getting back on the court. It’s clear that Yaku’s not feeling well at the moment. And continue playing wouldn’t help in the slightest bit. But the problem was Yaku’s too damn stubborn, and he’ll keep pushing himself until he collapses.

“All right, guys, listen up!” Kuroo’s demanding voice pulled Lev back into reality. “There’s not much time left, so let’s round practice off by a quick match. The usual groups, go on.”  


The team separated themselves into two groups. Kuroo and Kenma went over to the other side of the gym, Yaku and Lev staying at this side.

The first serve of the set was from Kuroo, with the force of a canon the ball flew across the room, heading for the space between Yaku and Inuoka.

“I got it!” Yaku called out and received the ball, though it wasn’t a perfect receive, it’s too close to the net, but okay.

As the game continued on, with the ball pounding on the floor at a steady rhythm. Yaku’s aware that he’s feeling unusually hot, sweat trickled down his neck, soaking his T-shirt. His reflects were slower as well, making patchy saves which didn’t quite meet up to his normal standard. And it’s making him dizzy just to keep track where the ball was.

Kenma tossed to Kuroo, who jumped and hit the ball with a powerful smack.

“One touch!” Lev shouted, as he too jumped in order to block Kuroo’s spike. But Lev wasn’t quick enough, the ball only touched his fingertips, and it soared in a high arc towards the end of the court.

Yaku launched forward to save the ball. In his haste he stumbled in mid-way and fell, tumbling into the metal benches set beside the court with a loud crash. There were several cries and gasps. And within seconds, the team was huddled around their libero.

Kuroo strode over and gently helped his friend into a sitting position. Yaku had his left hand pressed against his forehead.  


“Did you break anything?” Kuroo asked him sharply.

“I didn’t break anything, but…” Yaku winced as he removed his hand, several more people gasped, and Yaku knew exactly why. His hand was drenched with blood.

“Fuck.” Kuroo muttered, crouching down to examine the severity of the wound. It wasn’t deep, but it left an ugly long gash upon Yaku’s forehead, still seeping blood.

“I think I scraped it when I crashed against that bench.” Yaku raised his hand, attempting to brush away the remains of blood. But Kuroo snatched his wrist. “Don’t. You’ll get it infected if you do so.” He warned, then turned his head around. “Shibayama? Can you go get the first-aid kit?”

“He’s already gone to get it.” Inuoka informed the captain.

“So sensible as always.” Kuroo remarked, as he got up to his feet and faced the rest of the team. “Well, there’s not point continuing practice now so let’s call it a day. Clean up in the gym and don’t forget stretching exercises!”

“Lev? Can you come here for a sec?” Kuroo called out to the Lev as the team headed back to the court. “Listen, I can’t stay long. I gotta have a word with coach. Shibayama will probably be back in a few minutes. And until then please make sure this dumbass-” Kuroo shot a look at Yaku. “-doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Lev nodded and gave a thumbs-up, Kuroo grinned and left.

They were the only two left at the bench now. Lev sat down next to Yaku, indicating the latter to lean against him. Yaku didn’t object this, he tucked his knees to his chest and laid his head on Lev’s arm. Yaku seems far too warm, Lev thought. And when he placed the back of his hand on his boyfriend’s brow, it confirmed his suspicion that Yaku’s burning up. Lev scowled.  


"I’m sorry.” Yaku muttered, his voice was barely louder than a whisper.

“You should be.” Lev scolded him slightly. “For not taking care of yourself.”

“I thought I’d be okay, but…" broke off in mid-sentence, looking sheepishly up at Lev.

“But overdid it, and especially when I warned you not to.” Lev gave an exasperated sigh and stroked the brown tufts of Yaku’s hair. At that point Shibayama came hurrying in their direction.  
“Yaku-san, is it alright for me to patch up the wound?” the younger libero asked cautiously. “I got the medication and stuff.”

“yeah, I suppose. Better you than this idiot anyway.” Yaku nudged Lev in the elbow. “He might murder me in the process.”

Lev gave an indignant yelp at this comment, which made Shibayama giggle. “Okay then, but it will sting for a bit because I’ve got to clean it first.”

It didn’t take Shibayama long to clean up the injury, and by the time he had backed away, the ugly cut on Yaku’s forehead was covered by a long, white bandage.

“That should do for now.” Shibayama told Lev as he packed away the medical supplies, “But I think it best that you take Yaku-senpai home soon, Lev, he doesn’t look too good.” The younger libero cast a worried look at their senior.

“Yeah I would. Thanks a lot, Shibayama.” Lev smiled.

“I’ll go tell the captain that you guys will be leaving early then.” Shibayama stood up and departed.

Yaku had been surprisingly quiet for the past three minutes, his eyes closed and his head still resting on Lev’s arm.

“Hey.” Lev gently prodded the shorter teen next to him. Yaku looked up, bleary eyed and puzzled. “Do you feel like going home?”

“I guess…” Yaku laid his head back on Lev’s shoulder, biting his lower lip. “But I dunno if I can make it.”

“Are your folks home?”

The libero shook his head, Lev clicked his tongue.

“Well, in that case.” Lev stood up after a moment’s hesitation, causing Yaku to stare up at him, surprised and confused. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“To your place, I’m not letting you go home alone.”

“There’s no-”

“Or if you wanna stay at my house tonight?” Lev interrupted.

“Is there a third option?” Yaku whined in protest.

“No.”

“Oh, alright.” Yaku huffed but gave in at last and tried to stand up. But his legs gave way and sent him toppling back to the ground. Gratefully, Lev’s fast reflects quickly grabbed Yaku by the arm and waited for the libero to steady himself.

“Do I have to carry you?” Lev asked jokingly.

“Shut it.” Yaku scowled as he took a tentative step forward, and thankfully, he didn’t collapse.

Yaku managed to return to the club room in one piece. Though it’s clear that he’s willing himself not to fall. And the moment he reached the club room, he flopped down on the nearest chair.

“Can’t I just stay here instead?” Yaku groaned, dreading at the prospect of walking home.

“I’m sorry to say that you can’t baby.” Lev responded, as the fished both his and Yaku’s schoolbags from the pile of bags in the corner. When there’s only the two of them, both tend to use pet names to address each other.

“Or can you just kill me instead? It’ll be less suffering.”

“Absolutely not.” Lev handed Yaku his volleyball jacket and pressing a kiss on his boyfriend’s warm forehead. “Come on, the sooner we get you back home, the better.”  


It’s already dark by the time they stepped out of the club room. Yaku shivered slightly as a cool night breeze swept past though he had the jacket on. Seeing this, Lev put his arm around Yaku, pulling the libero close to his side.  


Yaku smiled up at the tall teen. “Thanks, babe.”

Lev smiled back and ruffled Yaku’s brown hair as they walked out of the school gates. Yaku practically leaning half his weight on Lev now. Luckily, Yaku’s house is quite close to Nekoma high, only a five-minute walk from his place. Though it took much longer for the pair to get there, as Yaku wasn’t really capable of walking on his own.

Lev had already been to Yaku’s house for a number of times, usually pestering Yaku to help with his homework after practice. Well, that was what Lev said, but Yaku knew perfectly well that Lev was only doing this because that Lev got to spend extra time with him. But Yaku’s not complaining, he enjoyed the hours sitting side by side with his boyfriend by the kitchen table surrounded by textbooks.

The frequent trips to Yaku’s place had its uses. After Lev had unlocked the front door with the spare key hidden under the flowerpot. Yaku made a beeline for the couch and flopped himself face-down on the mattress.

“Don’t go to sleep yet, dummy.” Lev strode over to Yaku, who was lying lifelessly on the couch, “I’ve gotta change your shirt and at least get you eating.”  


“I’m not hungry.” Yaku’s mumbled, remaining motionless on the couch.

“But babe, you’ve gotta put something in your system.” Lev said as he peeled off Yaku’s jacket off its owner and throwing it aside, then picked Yaku up from the couch, bridal style. “Let’s say we get you changed and I’ll let you sleep for a bit while I prepare dinner. Hmm?”

“Can you even cook?” Yaku teased, a smirk playing across his face.

“Of course I can!” Lev spluttered and glared at his boyfriend, who cracked up a grin and snuggled into Lev’s chest. “I know that, I’m just joking.”

“So ungrateful.” Lev tried to sound accusing, but just couldn’t bring himself to do that. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Yaku’s hair as he set off to Yaku’s room on the second floor. Lev had been to Yaku’s for so many times that he had no trouble finding Yaku’s room. After setting Yaku on the bed, Lev fumbled in the dresser and tossed a gray T-shirt and a pair of shorts in Yaku’s direction.

“These should do.” Lev said, and he went back to the dresser to pull out clothes for himself. He had kept a few sets of his clothes at Yaku’s because he came here after practice so often, and it’s always handy to have a spare shirt to change in when practice is over.

Yaku changed silently but slowly, tiredness was creeping on him and he’s fighting back sleep. Lev saw this and had to suppress a laugh, but he went over to help him anyway. God, he’s too adorable, Lev thought, smiling fondly at the sight of his boyfriend, who had plopped himself on the bed the moment he’s fully dressed.

“I’ll let you sleep for a while now. Call me if you need me, got it?”

Yaku hummed in response and closed his eyes, and seconds later, he was engulfed by darkness.

***

It was after an hour when Lev woke Yaku up again. And it took a while for Lev to rouse the sleeping libero, shaking him gently on the shoulder until Yaku blinked open his eyes.  


"Sorry for waking you up so quickly, baby.” Lev apologized quietly, as he perched on the edge of the bed and lifted Yaku up into a sitting position. “I promise I’ll let you sleep as soon as you finishing eating, okay?”

Yaku grumbled and buried his face in Lev’s arm. “Wanna sleep…” He slurred, the fever heat radiating off him.

“I know,” Lev cooed, reaching out a hand to turn Yaku’s head around, the other poking a spoonful of soup between Yaku’s lips. “But you gotta eat first so you can take the pills to make you feel better later. Come on, open up.”

It seems to take forever to coax the soup down Yaku’s throat, but bit by bit he empties the bowl. 

“Good kid.” Lev crooned as he spooned the last bite into Yaku’s mouth, planting a kiss on his forehead. “God, that reminds me. I have to change your bandage, too. Shibayama said that this one is only temporary.”

“Oh.” Yaku straightened up so that Lev could get up, though reluctantly, he still felt sluggish and it’s too comfortable in Lev’s arms.

Lev grinned down at his pouting boyfriend and left the room. He returned moments later with a damp washcloth in his hand, the other clutching the first-aid kit.

Carefully, Lev unwrapped the bandage on Yaku’s head. The cut had stopped bleeding, but it still left a fairly long gash on Yaku’s forehead.

“I’m sure that looks scary.” Yaku looked up, trying to see how bad the wound was but without success, he sighed and slumped against the headboard.

“It does, and don’t you dare hurt yourself like that again. You really scared me.” Lev scolded, but his green eyes gave a look that held no blame.

“Sorry.” Yaku mumbled and hung his head.

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Lev said firmly, leaning in and pressed his lips against Yaku’s forehead. “Just please, be careful next time or I’ll have to drag you off the court.” He then picked up the damp cloth and started to wash Yaku’s face gently. Yaku hummed pleasantly at the cooling touch.

The white bandage was replaced by a Band-Aid after Lev withdrew his hand away from the cut. “Does it still hurt?” Lev asked, his expression concerned.

Yaku shook his head and laid down. He was just about to close his eyes when Lev called out. 

“Wait!” He pushed a glass of water and two pills towards Yaku. “Here, these should help with the headache and fever. You don’t have any other symptoms, right?”

Yaku shook his head yet again. He swallowed the pills obediently and handed the now empty glass back to Lev, who took it and put it on the bedside table.

A small yawn escaped from Yaku’s mouth as he curled up next to Lev, already feeling drowsy. A hand had reached over and was rubbing him gently on the back, it was soothing, like the rhythmic waves of a hammock. And the last thing Yaku remembered before losing consciousness was a faint whisper beside his ear.

“Goodnight, baby. I love you so much.”

***

When Yaku opened his eyes again, it took a while for him to take in his surroundings. He’s lying on someone’s lap, and looking up, a pair of green eyes met his brown ones.

“Morning, baby.” Lev said as he bent over to exchange a morning kiss from Yaku. “It’s good to see your eyes again. You slept for quite some time, it’s nine in the morning now.”

“How come you’re not at school?” Yaku sat up and eyed his boyfriend.

“Well…” Lev gave a sly grin. “I would have, but someone refused to let me go.”

Yaku started and looked down, and sure enough, his left hand was interwinded with Lev’s. He felt his face grew hot that had nothing to do with the illness yesterday.

Lev chuckled lightly and ruffled Yaku’s hair affectionately. “I’m just kidding; I’d still stay anyway because I wanna take care of you. And I know you’ll do the same if I was sick.”

Yaku sighed and nuzzled his head into Lev’s chest. “Oh, god, Lev.”

Lev hummed and started playing with Yaku’s hair. “Your fever died downed earlier, too. Do you still have a headache or anything?”

“No…just really tired, though. It’s probably just stress.”

Lev nodded thoughtfully. “Well, in that case, d’you want to go back to sleep? I can wake you up a couple hours later.”

“Nah, I’m okay now. I’ll need a shower, come to think of it. I’m disgusting.” Yaku gave a tug at his sweat-drenched shirt and got to his feet. And he’s grateful to find that his legs supported his weight.

“Okay then, I’ll be downstairs and get us both something to eat.” Lev said, standing up as well.

“See you in a bit.” Yaku replied as Lev disappeared out of the doorway before he made his way to the bathroom.

After a refreshing shower Yaku went downstairs, and found Lev standing in front of the stove with his mother’s pink apron on. Because Lev was so tall that the apron only came down to his thighs. Seeing Lev dressed like this was so hilarious that Yaku burst out laughing.

“What?” Lev turned around to face his boyfriend, who was doubled over with bits of laughter.

“Nothing…” Yaku straightened up, but he was still grinning. “Well, pink does suit you.”

“Oh, shut up.” Lev said, though he was also smiling as he took off the apron. He set out two bowls and poured equal servings of oatmeal, pushing one of them towards Yaku.

“You know,” Yaku accepted the bowl with a word of thanks and looked up at Lev. “you really are a wonderful boyfriend.”

“I always am!” Lev said smugly, as he took aim to pinch Yaku’s cheeks. “And it took you so long to realize that? I’m hurt.” Yaku dodged Lev’s hand and tried to whack him with his spoon.

“Okay, okay. I surrender.” Lev held up his arms, but there’s no miss of the grin on his face.

Yaku laughed, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s playful manner. He leaned on to Lev’s side and smiled up at the sliver-haired teen.

“Thank you, babe, for staying by my side.”

Lev beamed back and pressed a kiss on Yaku’s forehead.

“You know I’ll always be there. And that’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for finishing this fic!
> 
> I'm really surprised how much I can really write. I mostly wrote at school and then type the stuff at home. So after two weeks this fic was born.
> 
> Come talk to me on my Instagram! @hazelnut_illustration
> 
> And I do hope you enjoyed this fic. If you leave a comment, you'll make my day!


End file.
